The Dreamer's Dilemma
by shennylove
Summary: The two dreamers Penny and Sheldon find themselves spending time together after they break up with their partners.
1. Chapter 1

The Dreamer's Dilemma

Chapter 1

Sheldon could hear them arguing across the hall, he had have a mind to put on his noise cancelling head phones but as he was at his board on a roll working out an equation he didn't dare stop, but the noise was almost getting to much to handle, he could feel his eye brows twitching, he was about ready to go over and tell them to keep it down when finally the noise stopped.

SLAM. Sheldon jumped at the sound of his front door slamming behind Leonard as he stomped into the kitchen.

"I can't believe I let her manipulate me into letting her do this acting thing." Leonard said standing in the kitchen with his arms crossed in front of chest. Sheldon was doing his best to ignore him he really wanted to get the math right and he couldn't afford any distractions. "SHELDON ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"I'm busy, what?"

"I know you heard us in there arguing, can you believe how it ended, she strong armed me into letting her do this audition?"

"Yes and I don't really care, I'm in the zone." Sheldon said sparing one glance towards Leonard and then turning back towards his board.

"Fine" Leonard said stalking off to his bedroom pouting.

Sheldon finally put his marker down an hour later standing back to l admire his work, hopefully other people would admire as much. He glanced down at his watch and ran towards his bedroom it was 8 OCLOCK on a Saturday night, laundry night. He grabbed his laundry basket and headed down the stairs as fast as he could hopefully he would get there before all the washing machines were taken; he breathed a sigh of relief as he walked into the laundry room it was empty. As he started sorting his clothes and putting them in the washer he heard a noise behind him.

"Hello Penny." He said without turning around.

"How did you know it was me, lucky guess or do you have eyes in the back of your head?" Penny said, it happened every time she tried to catch him off guard.

"I don't believe in luck you know that. Its called deduction, you and I are usually the only ones that come in here on Saturday." Sheldon said, it wasn't the only reason he knew it was her, she was also the only person he knew that used green apple shampoo, he could smell her coming down the hall, he was so happy when she made the switch back to it. As an afterthought he added "in case you don't know what deduction means…"

"I know what it means." Penny said hitting on the shoulder i before he could finish his sentence. She walked up to the free washing machine and dumped all her clothes in. She noticed Sheldon rolling his eyes at her.

"Penny, you know you're going to ruin your clothes washing them like that." Sheldon said unable to stop himself.

"Good then I have an excuse to go shopping." She retorted.

"You've never needed an excuse before, why now." Sheldon asked curiously.

"Never mind, so what's up with you?" Penny asked.

"Nothing, just busy working on Dark Matter." Sheldon said.

"Never mind that, did Leonard tell you I got an audition for an acting job in a movie?" She said, she couldn't hold it in any longer she had to tell someone.

"No but he didn't have to I heard the argument from my apartment." Sheldon said.

"You did?" Penny said embarrassed, she hoped no one else had heard them.

"Yes and I believe congratulations are in order." Sheldon said patting her on the back.

"Thanks, so do you think I'll get the part? Leonard said not to get my hopes up because a lot of other blondes will be trying out for it too but I can't help but hoping."

"Well I hope you do get it, seeing as the only other part you've gotten was in a cheap horror movie and you've failed at so many things you have a lot to prove." Sheldon said. He didn't realize how harsh he sounded until Penny turned on her heal and walked out of the laundry room. Sheldon thought about following her but decided he had better stay with the laundry until it was done, someone might take it. Even though no one had ever taken anything out of the laundry room except for Sheldon when he had stolen Penny's cloths and hung them on the electrical line outside, he chuckled as he remembered that time so many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Knock knock knock _"Penny",_ Knock knock knock _"Penny", _Knock knock knock _"Penny"

Penny opened the door angrily, what did he want now hadn't he already insulted her enough?

"You forgot your laundry." He said handing her the laundry basket with her clothes in it.

Penny grabbed the laundry basket and tossed it on the floor she was about to shut the door in his face when he put his arm up to stop her.  
"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Why, so you can insult me some more?" She spat at him.

"I didn't mean it as in insult." He said stepping around her and walking into the room, he sat on the couch with his laundry basket.

"Well how else was I supposed to take it?" She asked still standing by the door with her arms crossed.

"Well I just meant that no matter how many times you've failed you don't give up on anything and I admire that, it makes a person worker harder than others, that's why I have no doubt that you should get the part." Sheldon said grabbing her laundry basket that was now sitting on the floor. He couldn't take it any more if he had to look at that unfolded clothing any longer he was going to explode, he started carefully folding the clothes. Penny walked over and started folding as well, only she was not folding carefully she was folding like a madwoman. "Give me, your folding it wrong." He said grabbing the shirt out of her hand. He noticed a small smile appear in the corner of her he knew she had been folding badly on purpose so that he would fold the laundry for her.

"Well, thanks. If I do get the part I'll be gone for a few months while I'm shooting the movie." Penny said.

"That's why Leonard doesn't want you to do it, he's afraid you're going to leave and never come back." Sheldon said.

"I know he means well and I do love him and I will miss him too, you don't think I'm crazy for taking this chance do you?" Penny asked.

"No you need to take it, like I said before "we are both dreamers." I understand you needing to do it." Sheldon said getting up and walking to her room to put her clothes up, he knew if he didn't they would just end up on the floor with the thousand pair of panties that were already there. Once the clothes were put up he walked towards the front door.

"Leaving?" Penny asked curiously, for some reason she didn't feel like being alone right now but she also didn't want to ask him to stay, maybe she would call Bernadette and Amy and they could have a girl's night.

"Yes, Amy's coming over she wants to spend the night again." Sheldon said.

"Rated G again?

"Of course." Sheldon replied.

"Why don't you just do it with her already, you guys have been dating for a long time." Penny said.

"I'll have to warn Leonard that you have officially gone insane." Sheldon said and as he left her apartment shaking his head.

Sheldon opened the door to his own apartment and found Amy already there sitting on the couch in her pajamas, she smiled at him as he came in.

"Hello Sheldon." Amy said.

"Hello, Amy, have you seen Leonard I need to warn him about Penny." He said.

"He answered the door and then promptly went to his room, I knocked on his door to ask if he was OK but he told me to go away. What's going on with Penny?" Amy asked curiously.

"She's crazy but what else is new." Sheldon said as he sat down next to Amy. While Amy and Sheldon were in the middle of the movie they were watching Leonard finally came out of his room and left the apartment.

"Penny?" Leonard said peaking his head inside her apartment hoping that she wasn't already asleep.

"I'm in bed, what?" Penny said, she didn't really want to talk to him at the moment once Sheldon had left the apartment she had not been able to get ahold of Bernadette and of course Amy was busy with Sheldon so Penny had spent some time thinking.

She could feel her and Leonard slipping away from each other and it was beginning to seem like the harder they tried to make each other happy the more they lost of themselves and she didn't like what it was doing to her or him. She had hoped agreeing to marry him would put some perspective on her life but she was still unhappy and she had hoped the "coitus" to use Sheldon's word would get better but it hadn't, they were still lacking the passion she had felt in other relationships.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I really don't mind if you do the audition, I just don't want you to get your hopes up and get all depressed again when you don't get the part." Leonard said walking into the bedroom.

"Leonard, we need to talk." Penny said walking with him back to the living room.

"Well this doesn't sound good, is everything OK?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"How do you think our relationship is going, are you happy with me?" Penny asked staring into his eyes. Last time she had tried breaking things off with him he had given her his puppy dog look and she had ended up sleeping with him and ultimately deciding to try and make it work because she really did care about him, but it wouldn't this time, it was time to do what she should've done a year and a half ago.

"I love you, and I want to marry you." Leonard said grabbing her hand trying not to cry.

"I love you too, that's why we need to talk about this before we actually do get married." Penny said.

"Where is this going?" Leonard replied in an unsure tone.

"Are you truly happy with me as I am today, without changing a thing about me." Penny asked.

"Yes."

"Be honest Leonard." Penny said exasperated.

"OK, so maybe there are a few things I would change, like the fact you are not into anything I am, I still think you need to read more and you could try going back to school again and getting a degree that way we would have more to talk about, also I still think you need to drop the acting dream it's a dead end." Leonard said.

"That's changing everything about me, I'm never going to be that person Leonard, that's a problem. It's not just you though it's me too. I have things I would change about you too, like the fact you back down from a confrontation instead of facing it head on, you give up at the first sign of defeat. We are constantly making each other do things the other doesn't like, I'm always dragging you to sport bars you're always trying to get me to do some science or comic book thing with you. You have to see it too, this is not working we aren't working around each other's personality traits like normal people do. We are trying to change everything about each other we have to manipulate each other to get anything we want out of this and it's not fair to either one of us. " Penny finished, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say.

"Well I wouldn't change the way you look." Leonard said.

"And I wouldn't change the fact that you are smart." Penny said, feeling a little better at least there was still something they liked about each other.

"I really thought you the perfect woman." Leonard said patting her on the leg, he knew where this was going now, truth be told he had seen these thing as well but hadn't had the courage to bring them up.

"I think you like the idea of me, but admit it you're bored and I'm bored it just isn't working. I think it needs to end so we can part as friends. You will always have a special place in my heart." She said choking back tears as she slipped the engagement ring off of her finger and held it out for Leonard to take. She had put her heart and soul into the relationship to try and make it work but she couldn't do it any more, she couldn't lose any more of herself.

"I agree I think it's time to move on." Leonard said taking the ring from her. They hugged and as he walked out the door he couldn't help but start crying, he had also put a lot of time and energy in trying to make her happy and it hurt that in the end he couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy and Sheldon were still watching the TV when Leonard walked back into the living room. He stopped in front of Sheldon and Amy; Amy could tell that he was upset.

"What's wrong Leonard?" Amy asked turning off the TV, she noticed he was playing with something small in his right hand.

"Penny and I have decided to break off the engagement, it just wasn't working neither one of us were happy with the way things were going." Leonard said.

"Was it the disappointing coitis?" Sheldon asked.

"SHELDON that was rude, your friend is upset." Amy yelled at him.

"It's OK Amy and no Sheldon it was not the coitis." Leonard said.

"So you're OK with this." Sheldon asked, Leonard didn't seem that upset certainly not like the last time he had Penny had broken up.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to let you guys know there's not going to be a wedding." Leonard replied sitting on the other side of Amy.

"Good then let us get back to our show." Sheldon said turning the TV back on.

"Sheldon, he is obviously upset aren't you going to offer him a hot beverage?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I'm fine really." Leonard replied.

"Fine, Amy make him a hot beverage while we watch the rest of this."

Amy rolled her eyes at him as she got up off the couch, she couldn't believe how much of a jerk her boyfriend could be sometimes. "You know I do everything you ask, you could give me something in return." She said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Sheldon stared at her, why did it always come down to coitis with her, he felt like he was being pressured into something he wasn't ready for, he could barely kiss her and hold her hand without thinking about all the germs how he supposed to get naked with her. Maybe the time had come to tell her that he had no intentions of taking their relationship to the next level; he didn't want to hurt her he loved her but maybe that's why he needed to say it. "When you're done making his tea we should go for a walk." He said.

"A romantic midnight stroll sounds great Sheldon." Amy said as the teapot started whistling. Amy smiled at Leonard and handed him the tea and then grabbed her jacket and hand Sheldon his.

They had just stepped outside the building when a giant dog came barreling down the side walk. Sheldon screamed and said running back into the building "I changed my mind let's go up to the roof." Once they were on the roof Sheldon put his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"This is romantic too let's sit down." Amy said looking up at the stars.

"We need to talk."

"How are we supposed to kiss when we're talking." She asked attempting to sneak a kiss from him, but he pulled away before their lips touched.

"Where do you see us going?" Sheldon asked walking to the edge of the roof.

"Well, getting married and starting a family of course." She said staring at him.

"I don't see any of that, it's not something I have ever been interested in." Sheldon replied.

"That will change once we take the next step. We can take it here if you want or we can go back down to your bedroom." She said hopefully. They had been together a few years now, how much longer was he going to make her wait. She loved him but this was getting ridiculous.

"What I'm trying to say is I'm not interested in that kind of relationship." Sheldon, he had been trying to say it without hurting her feelings but she was making it hard.

"Well I am and I'm tired of waiting." Amy said crossing her arms glaring at him.

"You shouldn't have to wait anymore." He said walking closer to her again and patting her on the back.

She smiled at him. "I never thought this day would come, I love you lets go down to your room." She said grabbing his hand attempting to pull him back into the building.

"I meant I think you should have the type of relationship with someone else." He said tearing his hand away from her.

"Sheldon I love you I want it with you and I'm willing to wait." She said disappointed.

"Are you willing to wait forever? We started going out because your smart and I'm a genius but this isn't working for me anymore and you have to admit it's not working for you either I think our relationship needs to be terminated. I hope we can still be friends." He said turning away from her, he didn't want to see her cry.

"You're breaking up with me?" Amy said with tears running down her face.

"I think it's for the best." Sheldon said walking back into the building with her right behind him.

"What if I stop mentioning coitis?" Amy said pulling on his arm.

"I don't want to change who you are and I'm tired of you trying to manipulate me into doing something I'm not ready for." Sheldon said as they reached his apartment again. He could tell the conversation was over she turned away from him at first he thought she was going to walk down the stairs but instead she went and knocked on Penny's door. Sheldon went into his apartment before Penny opened the door.

Penny heard the arguing and knew what was coming next she opened the door a few seconds after Amy knocked. "Amy do you have any idea what time it is?" Penny said irritably.

Amy walked into the apartment whaling and flinging herself into Penny's arms, "he broke up with me."

"I know I heard, it looks like you need this more than me." She said handing Amy the glass of wine in her hand. As Amy drank the wine Penny listened as she talked about how patient she had been with Sheldon and she had nothing to show for it. Finally after about an hour Amy passed out on her couch and Penny went to bed.

"Hey how was your walk?" Leonard said when Sheldon entered the apartment.

"We broke up." Sheldon said as he started making himself a cup of tea.

"What? Where is she?" Leonard said.

"Over at Penny's." Sheldon said.

"I thought you two were cute together."

"Cute maybe but she wanted something I couldn't give her."

"Are you sure about this no other woman is going to want that from you." Leonard said.

"Fine with me." Sheldon replied taking his tea to his board so he could finish his work. He attempted to sleep for a little while but gave up, and started working again, he was still working when Penny came into the apartment at 8:00am.

"I need coffee." Penny said as she stumbled through the door in her pink pajama shorts and skin tight tank top.

"Here's a thought, are you ever going to buy your own coffee?" Sheldon said to her without looking away from his board.

"Hey just because your cranky because you broke up with your girlfriend does not mean you can act like an ass." Penny said turning on the coffee machine.

"I'm cranky because I've been up all night." Sheldon said putting down his marker. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls down and started pouring the cereal he poured Big Bran in one bowl and Honey Puffs in another, he put a spoon in each bowl and handed the bowl of Honey Puffs to Penny.

"Admit it your upset and so is Amy. Sweetie I'm sure if you apologize she'll take you back." Penny said sitting on the couch next to Sheldon.

"No, for me and Amy it's over." Sheldon said eating his cereal.

"For me and Leonard too." Penny said.

"I'm sure you'll find another man willing to put up with your annoying personal habits for more than a day eventually." Sheldon said.

"My annoying personal habits? What about you and the no sex like you're going to find someone to put up with that." Penny said glaring at him.

"I guess until us dreamers find people that want to put up with us we'll just be alone, and that's fine with me." Sheldon replied as he took both empty bowls to the kitchen and washed them.

"Well it's not fine with me, let's do something do you want to go shopping?" Penny asked.

"Are you high? No I don't want to go shopping I have work to do." Sheldon said walking back to his board.

"Come on we can stop by the comic book store." Penny said.

Sheldon looked at her and then said excitedly" and the train store too?"

"Fine and the train store, let me go get changed." She said hurrying out of the apartment.

"Where have you been?" Amy asked as Penny entered her apartment.

"Talking to Sheldon." Penny replied as she hoped in the shower.

"Why are you talking to that jerk?" Amy asked as she came into the bathroom.

"We're friends of course I'm still going to talk to him." Penny replied.

"Maybe you can try and talk some sense into him, he listens to you Penny I'm sure if you told him to take me back he would."

"I already did, I think it's time to face the fact that it's over Amy move on." Penny replied as she got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Amy and Penny left the once Penny was dressed and walked over to Sheldon's apartment together. "Are you ready to go Sheldon?"

"Yes." He said walking past Amy without saying anything to her.

Once they left Leonard came out of his room and found Amy sitting on the couch by herself. "Are you OK?" He asked sitting next to her.

"I guess I'll just go home and be alone for the rest of my life." Amy said heading for the door.

"Don't be silly we can hang out together lets go to a movie or something it will take your mind off of Sheldon." Leonard said, Amy nodded and they left the apartment together.


	4. Chapter 4

_2 weeks later_

During the past few months Sheldon and Penny had been hanging out a lot more, she had even made him spaghetti with cut up hot dogs after she had gotten back from her audition. She had been so nervous but she hoped more than anything that she got the part. Sheldon had tried to tell her to calm down and that even if she didn't get the part at least she wouldn't have to go back to waitressing, he was right at least she had a good job to fall back on in case she failed yet again.

Sheldon and Leonard were sitting on the couch with Raj and Howard having a Star Wars marathon while the girls were out shopping with Penny and Amy trying to keep her busy while she waited for the call from her agent telling her if she got the part or not. Finally her cell phone rang while she was in the dressing room trying on a little short black dress, she dropped the dress and screamed when she hung up the phone.

"Oh my god I got the part." Penny was screaming and jumping up and down in the dressing room.

"Congratulations." Bernadette and Amy said excitedly as they all three jumped up and down.

The guys were right in the middle of "Return of the Jedi" when the door was flung open and Penny came rushing in with the other two girls right behind her.

"Guess what guys!" Penny said.

"You're here interrupting our movie, that's what." Sheldon said shaking his head at her.

"No." She said glaring at him.

"So you're not really here and we're just imagining you interrupting our movie?" Sheldon replied.

"OK, I get it I'm interrupting the movie but it's for a good reason. I got the part. You guys officially know a movie star!" She screamed.

"Congratulations." Howard ad Raj said.

"I can't believe you actually got it." Leonard said.

"See I told you all your failures would mean something someday, now can we get back to the movie?" Sheldon said.

"No let's all go out and celebrate." Bernadette said.

"By celebrate do you mean getting drunk and dancing?" Sheldon asked

"Yes." All three girls said at the same time as the marched him out of the apartment with the other two guys right behind them.

Raj had called Emily from the cab and they picked her up on the way to the club. Now that they had all had a few drinks Howard and Bernadette were dancing and Amy had persuaded Leonard to dance as well they seemed to be having fun. Penny and Sheldon were the only ones left sitting. Penny was drinking a glass of wine while Sheldon was on his second long island ice tea.

"Sweetie you might want to pace yourself remember the last time you drank those you ended up barfing in Will Wheaton's front yard." Penny said.

"I have to be drunk to stand this terrible music." Sheldon replied finishing the drink.

Someone tapped Penny on the shoulder she turned around to see who it was, it was some really hot guy she hadn't seen someone with that much muscle in a long time. "Do you want to dance?" He asked trying to look like he wasn't staring at her chest.

"No thanks." She said turning back towards Sheldon. She had made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to date anyone for a while, she was going to concentrate on her career.

"That's the third guy that's asked, I would've thought now that your single again you'd take up where you left off before Leonard." Sheldon said.

"No, I told you I'm taking a break from men to concentrate on other things." Penny replied.

"Oh come on we both know how long that's going to last you have the attention span of a Gnat." Sheldon said laughing.

"Shut up." Penny said getting up from her stool.

"Hold on Penny, I was just having fun." Sheldon said grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Was that an apology?" Penny said surprised, he barely apologized for anything.

"As close as you're going to get to one, since everyone else is dancing I suppose we should." He said holding out is hand for her to take.

"Fine." She said. It was a slow song, Penny had forgotten that Sheldon could actually dance until they hit the dance floor. The rest of the evening went by in a blur, Sheldon had two more long island ice teas and by the time they got back to the apartments he was stumbling as Penny and Leonard were helping him up the stairs. Penny had just gotten the door to her apartment open when Sheldon rushed in front of her and a second later they heard retching noises coming from the bathroom.

"I'll take care of him, you go ahead and go to bed." Penny said.

"Great, thanks I owe you one." Leonard said opening his apartment door.

Penny saw Sheldon hunched over the toilet. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you to slow down." She said helping him off of the floor. She was going to offer her couch to him so he didn't have to walk back to his apartment but before she could he had plopped himself on her bed and was now sound asleep, so she took a blanket and headed to the couch smiling to herself. She still couldn't believe she had gotten the part and that she would be leaving for the summer to film a movie her dreams were finally coming true.

"What happened last night?" Sheldon asked stumbling out of Penny's bedroom the next morning.

"Isn't it obvious you got drunk, we danced and you puked and passed out on my bed?" Penny said sitting up on the couch rubbing her eyes.

"You couldn't get me to my own bed?" Sheldon asked confused.

"What was I supposed to do carry you there? Is it really that big of a deal? At least you came home with pants this time."

"Good lord you just had to bring that up again, are people ever going to stop talking about that?" Sheldon asked remembering the horrific mooning experience from his award acceptance speech.

"Of course not, it's on YouTube and it was they funniest thing I have ever seen." Penny said laughing at him. Sheldon gave her one disgruntled look before he stormed out of her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sheldon had intended to stay mad at Penny for laughing at him, but somehow a week later he found himself in her apartment helping her learn her lines for the part. At first he had only agreed so he didn't have to sit in his apartment alone, Leonard had been hanging out with Amy a lot so had not been home much. There was a time Sheldon would've preferred to be alone but those days were long gone and he blamed Penny for that, ever since she had moved in next door she had been worming her way into his heart at first he had found her completely annoying but somehow now no matter how hard he tried he couldn't imagine his life without her somewhere in it, during the recent intimacy experiment he had told her he thought of her as a sister and for the most part he did.

"Are you listening to me?" Penny asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Let's take a break." Sheldon said opening up his laptop that was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Penny asked siting down next to him.

"I'm ordering pizza, its pizza night."

Once the pizza arrived they ate it while watching and old black and white movie that Penny had picked out. She had watched Star Wars with him last night so tonight she was making him watch one of her movies.

"Well that was actually better than I thought it would be. But why in all the old movies does the man kiss the woman like that?" He asked.

"For the thousandth time read the book we gave you." Penny said.

Sheldon ignored her as he took both of their dishes to the kitchen, he was about to sit back down on the couch but Penny pulled him into the middle of the room.

"Ok, let's start again. It's says here the leading man is supposed to kiss my character but we can skip over that part." Penny said flipping the page.

"Will with your history you shouldn't have any problem kissing anyone." Sheldon said.

"What are you trying to say?" Penny giving him a dirty look and hit him on the arm with the script she was holding.

"Just that you've had a lot of practice." Sheldon said grabbing the script out of her hand before she could hit him again.

"Shut up Sheldon." Penny said she trying to keep her temper.

"I suppose it will be different knowing that people are going to be watching." Sheldon said.

"You're right, it will be different." Penny said suddenly nervous. She had never kissed anyone while shooting a movie, she had only done the two Serial Apeist movies the first one had her running around topless and the second one had her running around in ape suit and bikini but nothing even close to kissing.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Sheldon said patting her on the back.

"I think I should practice the scene at least once with someone I'm comfortable with." Penny said.

"Do you want to wait until Leonard is back, you're comfortable with him."

"No, that would be way too awkward." Penny replied shaking her head.

"What about your ex-boyfriend or should I say ex-husband Zach we can call him."

"NO! I just want to get this done, let's me and you just run through it once." Penny said, she couldn't believe what she was saying but she also couldn't think of anyone she was more comfortable with.

"Let me get this straight you want me to kiss you?" Sheldon said with his eyebrows twitching at the thought of the germs.

"Think of it this way were not really kissing our characters our, just pretend it's one of your role playing games that you like so much. Please I just want to run through the scene once to get a feel for it."

"So I'm not me and you're not you, we're just two characters kissing? I guess that's one way to look at it. Let me see the script again so that I can make sure I'm in character." Sheldon said holding out his hand for it he took a quick glance at it. It said the characters were supposed to be arguing and the leading man was to grab the woman and pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Remember, passionate Sheldon." Penny said before the started.

"Shut up and let's do this." Sheldon said draining the last of his glass of wine. They read through the lines they were both really into the characters, and when it came time for the kiss Sheldon grabbed Penny by the waist and dipped her down towards the floor as soon as their lips touched Penny moaned and Sheldon kissed her harder, as his hand slipped from her waist to her rear. He brought her back up right and said "was that passionate enough for you?"

"Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" Penny asked completely taken by surprise it was the single best kiss she had ever experienced and she still couldn't believe it had come from Sheldon.

"I was being the leading man, it's how the leading man kissed the woman in that movie we just watched." Sheldon said. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about the germs once not even when their tongues had grazed and he certainly would never think of her like a sister ever again.

"Are you still the leading man right now?" Penny asked.

"No, why?"

"Because your hand is still on my ass."

"Sorry." Sheldon said moving his and quickly he hadn't even noticed where is hand was until she had said something. "I think that's enough rehearsing for tonight." Sheldon said heading for the door.

"Wait." Penny said touching his arm.

"What?"

"Thanks' for helping me. I leave in two days we should practice again tomorrow."

"Sure. Just to be clear, just the lines or are we doing the kissing again?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"Just the lines." Penny said kissing him on the cheek before heading to her room.

Sheldon walked back to his apartment, as he entered the living he was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone Leonard and Amy had come back, they were sitting on the couch watching a movie, he went to his spot without saying anything.

"Sheldon are you OK?" Leonard finally said

"When did you guys get here?" Sheldon asked looking frightened.

"We were here when you walked in. What's going on?" Leonard asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Sheldon said hurrying off to his bedroom. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, what the heck was wrong with him he'd never been particularly interested in kissing why should he be now? His dreams had always consisted on one thing, winning a Nobel Prize, now he could see himself winning his Nobel Prize he also pictured a certain blonde in the crowd beaming at him, it was Penny, how had she become part of his dream?


End file.
